Conflict Resolution: Gene Hunt Style
by theoofoof
Summary: Gene and Alex's friendship has been on the rocks for several months. After yet another argument, Gene decides enough is enough and sets about rectifying the issue.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Conflict Resolution: Gene Hunt Style  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>Ashes to Ashes  
><strong>CharactersPairings: **Gene/Alex  
><strong>Rating: <strong>18/M/NC-17  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Contains scenes of a sexual nature, mild kink and inappropriate use of metropolitan police handcuffs. Don't read if it's not your thing - you have been warned.

**Summary: **Gene and Alex's friendship has been on the rocks for several months. After yet another argument, Gene decides enough is enough and sets about rectifying the issue.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ashes to Ashes. If I did, we'd have had a different ending! The franchise and its characters belong to Kudos and BBC and I am not making any money from writing this

**Chapter 1**

"Oh, you insufferable man!" yelled Alex. "Why can't you see th-"

"My office, my department, my kingdom an' my decisions. When are yer goin' ter bloody well learn that? Yer think yer'd 'ave realised by now that your lah-di-dah posh bollocks won't work all the flamin' time. Yer've been 'ere long enough."

"Not through choice, I can assure you," she muttered under her breath, but Gene heard every word.

"Y'know, yer always goin' on about gettin' out o' 'ere and goin' 'ome. Well no-one's stoppin' yer. If we're really that terrible ter work with and yer really want out, then go. I'll sign yer transfer papers 'appily." Alex was taken aback by Gene's words; things had been strained between them for a while but she never thought it would come to this. She was damned if her was going to see how much what he said had hurt her though, so she lashed right back at him.

"What, so you can go back to punching and kicking a confession out of people?" Y'know that makes you no better than the thugs we're trying to put away!"

"Fer the last time Drake…"

"No! I've had enough. Maybe you're right; maybe this isn't the right department for me. Find me a transfer. I don't care where it is, as long as it's away from you!" Gene's face paled at her words, he'd never thought she'd actually go, no matter how many times either of them threatened it. Satisfied with her response, Alex turned sharply and flung open the door with such force that it shook on its hinges. All of CID turned to watch as she stormed through the office and out of the double doors.

"Drake!" Gene called after her. "Come back 'ere. We're not finished! Drake." It was useless though she didn't stop or even give him a second look as she made her way out of the building. Not willing to chase her through the entire station, Gene let her go, returning to CID in a fury. "What the 'ell are you lot starin' at?" he barked, feeling everyone's eyes on him. "Get some bloody work done!" He slammed the door to his office behind him and punctuated his outburst with a swift kick to the rubbish bin. "Bloody woman!"

* * *

><p>Alex soon regretted storming out of the office; she'd neglected to pick up her coat and it was pouring down outside. She thought briefly about going back for it, but she didn't want to give Gene the satisfaction, so braving it, she walked down the steps towards home. Despite living just around the corner and practically running all the way, she was soaked to the skin when she arrived home, so she went straight to the bathroom and set the taps running. A nice warm bath was just what she needed. She poured herself a glass of wine from the kitchen before returning to the bathroom, peeling off her wet clothes and sank down into the water.<p>

She began replaying the argument in her head. She remembered Gene had made some comment about making a suspect talk and she'd blown up at him, and the argument had snowballed from there. She couldn't understand what had happened to them. They'd seemed to be getting closer; more 'unbreakable' than ever, but a couple of months ago Gene had started to put up this wall between them. He would be broodier than usual and would be off hand with her, sniping at her for the littlest thing. Instead of doing the sensible thing; ignoring it and rising above it, she'd hit back and then had to watch their relationship disintegrate in front of her eyes. The arguments had gotten progressively louder, longer and more frequent and the insults viler and more hurtful. Now they barely spoke and, on the occasions where they did it would inevitably turn into a slanging match.

She didn't know what it was about Gene Hunt that made her so irritable and touchy. If anyone else had been the one goading her, her thick skin would have meant that she would haven't paid it the slightest bit of attention. But it wasn't just anybody…it was Gene. The Guv. The Manc Lion. Alex didn't want to analyse the way she reacted to Gene…she was scared of what she would find. So instead, she sunk even lower into the water, letting it flow over her head, as she tried to wash away the frustrations and stresses of the day.

* * *

><p>Gene sat at his desk glass of whisky in one hand and a cigarette in the other. He knew he should be out in the department finding out where they were up to with the latest investigation, but he knew all they'd be talking about was the latest in a long line of blow ups between him and Alex. He wasn't hiding; no, Gene Hunt didn't hide, he just didn't want to discuss it.<p>

Alex Drake was the bane of his life at the moment. Not because of her modern, cutting edge policing or even because of her psychology but because of how she made him feel. Gene didn't usually acknowledge he even had feelings, he thought it made him appear weak and 'soft'. But with Alex it was impossible to ignore. He'd wanted to shag her senseless since the moment he'd first laid eyes on her; dressed as a prostitute in a dress that barely covered her navel but it had become about more than that now. He couldn't put his finger on what exactly it was, although he had his suspicions but he wouldn't admit to them. He had this almighty urge to protect her, to sweep her up in his arms and hold her tightly when she needed comforting and to spend as much time as possible with her. It was affecting his work as well, he was more worried about her safety on shouts than on apprehending the suspects and he was bending to her will more and more when making decisions on cases, and it was making him look weak in front of the team. It was his department, not hers.

It had all come to a head a couple of months ago when he'd overheard Chris and Ray talking in the kitchen. They were making comments about his leadership and how Alex had him wrapped round her little finger. Ray had also said that if the Guv thought he had a chance with Alex he was living in a cloud cuckoo land. That there was no way she'd go for a guy like him; she preferred posh, Thacherite wankers. Gene had made a decision in that moment, as he slipped away from the kitchen unnoticed. He had let this go on long enough. It was time to end it. He needed to put as much distance between him and Alex as possible. So he'd started being off with her, giving her menial tasks and biting at her about the tiniest thing. He thought she'd just ignore him and their relationship would go back to being professional. Once he'd started the ball rolling however, and she'd began hitting back, he couldn't stop it. It was like she just knew which buttons to press to wind him up. Now she'd decided she wanted a transfer. He didn't want her to leave; never did. He knew the benefits she brought to the department and he couldn't imagine not being able to see her every day.

Sighing, he looked at his watch and made a decision. He was going to sort this out…now. He stood up from his chair and took his coat off the stand. He stepped out into the outer office and there was a sudden silence. Gene was embarrassed and annoyed. "'Ave you lot got nothin' better ter do than engage in idle gossipin''?" There was a sudden rustle of papers and furious typing from Shaz as they all tried to look better. "Good. I'm clockin' off early. You'd better 'ave made a breakthrough by the time I get in in the mornin'! I don't care 'ow long it takes yer, stay all night if yer 'ave to but I want our man." Several officer groaned, which did nothing to dispel Gene's annoyance. "An' if yer don't like it, there's always a place fer you in the dole queue!" His point made, he exited the office, with no doubt in anyone's mind where he was headed.

* * *

><p>Alex's bath hadn't had the effect she'd been hoping for; she was still upset and wound up by the afternoon's events, and the more she thought about it the more angry she became. She just couldn't believe Gene would so willingly throw her away, not after everything they'd been through. No matter how bad their arguments got she'd always thought she'd have a place in his department. He was the only constant she had in this world and now it seemed he had deserted her. She flopped down on the sofa and poured herself another glass of wine. There was some rubbish flicking across the TV screen but Alex wasn't really watching it. It was only on to distract her from the thoughts in her head; the last thing she wanted to think about was Gene Hunt.<p>

Fate was not on her side though. A loud pounding on her door indicated that Gene had arrived and wanted to be let in. Alex ignored him. She did not want anything to do with him right now. Gene, it seemed, was not going to take the hint.

"Drake! Open this door." Alex continued to ignore him. "I know you're in there, I can 'ear the telly. Open this bloody door or I'll break it down!"

"Oh piss off Gene," she called through the door.

"Flamin' 'ell, Bolly. Let me in!" Alex looked up at the door in surprise; he hadn't used his nickname for her in such a long time; and it was her undoing. She stood up and walked towards the door. She slipped the chain into place before opening it and peering round the gap.

"What do you want?"

"We need ter sort a few things out. An' I'd rather not 'ave ter shout through the door if it's all the same ter you."

"I don't see there's anything to sort out_ Guv_," she spat the last word and closed the door, removing the chain out of habit.

"Drake!" Gene warned, hurling his entire body at the door.

"What the-? Gene what the hell are you doing?" Alex screamed as the door shook in its frame.

"I told yer I'd break the bloody thing down if yer didn't let me in." He lurched at it again but Alex was too quick, she reached for the handle and opened the door. Gene stumbled into her flat, crashing into the wall on the opposite side of the hallway. If the situation had been different, Alex would have laughed but she could see from the look in Gene's eyes as her straightened up and turned around, that he was not amused. "Bloody 'ell Drake!" he growled, advancing towards her, backing her up against the now closed door. "Could've done me some damage then. What in God's name were yer thinkin'?"

"Well I'm rather fond of my front door," she explained. "Anyway, if you hadn't been trying to be some macho tough guy and break it down-"

"Well if you'd 'ave let me in," he retorted defensively, "I wouldn't have had to. Come ter think of it, if you 'adn't acted like a complete fruitcake earlier and stormed off -"

"Me? You're blaming all this on me? God I don't believe you. You're the one who's been acting like a complete bastard towards me recently."

"Oi, yer've not exactly been an angel yerself yer know. 'Ardly the professional were yer? Yer supposed ter be settin' an example." That was the last straw for Alex; something snapped inside her. How dare he insult her professionalism.

"You complete and utter pig headed bastard!" she screamed. All her pent up anger and frustration from the past months came bubbling to surface and she lashed out. Soon she was pounding his chest with her fists, the blows coming thick and fast. Gene stepped back to try and avoid them but Alex went with him, not relenting her attack. After a bit of a struggle, Gene managed to get a firm grip on her wrists and lifted them above her head. She was still fighting against him so he knew he had to act quickly to prevent getting a punch in the face. He'd experienced Alex's right hook before and didn't not want to go there again. Keeping a tight grip on her wrists with one hand, he pushed her back against the door and reached into his suit pocket to retrieve something out of instinct. Before Alex knew what had happened he'd slammed her round to face the door and yanked her arms behind her back and she heard the distinct clink of metal. Gene had handcuffed her. He span her back around so she was facing him once more. Pinning her to the door by the shoulders, he smirked. Alex was aghast,

"Let me go!" she shrieked and began to squirm, trying to get free of his grip.

"No thanks, I rather value certain parts of my anatomy. 'Eaven knows what'll 'apppen to 'em wi' you in this state. When yer've calmed down, I'll think about it."

"I mean it Gene, uncuff me. Now." She was panting, exhausted from her emotional outburst and fighting against her restraints. Gene looked at her; really looked at her for the first time since he'd arrived. He hadn't noticed before, they'd been too busy arguing, but she was wearing nothing but her bathrobe and the sight of her scantily clad body cuffed and breathless, her chest heaving was having an enormous effect on him. Those parts of his anatomy he'd told her he valued...well, they were making their presence known in a big way, and he could no longer keep his desires to himself. He stepped closer to her, so she could feel his breath on her face. She stilled.

"No." he said authoritatively. "Interestin' thing...the sight o' you, dressed like that, in my 'andcuffs...gives me the 'orn. Question is, what am I goin' ter do about it?"

**A/N:** Well...what is he going to do about it? Leave me a review if you want the next bit.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews for chapter one. Here we go with chapter two. Just a quick reminder...this contains scenes of a sexual nature, mild kink and inappropriate use of metropolitan police handcuffs. Don't read if it's not your thing or you're under-age.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Gene raked his gaze slowly over Alex's body, from her bare feet all the way up until his eyes met hers. She whimpered at the intensity of the look in his eyes, her body betraying her. She should not want this; she should still be angry with him, but she couldn't deny the feelings he was evoking in her. She shivered as he spoke, his breath once again tickling her cheek,

"See the thing is Lady Bolls, watchin' yer waggle that delectable arse o' yours around CID over the last few months has been drivin' me insane. I can't tell yer 'ow often I've wanted ter bend yer over me desk and ravage you. 'Ow often I've dreamt about buryin' myself deep inside you. Been walkin' around wi' blue balls fer weeks. Didn't think I could 'ave yer, so I kept yer at arm's length. But seein' yer like this, I can't ignore it anymore. I want you." His little speech got Alex's attention,

"That's what all this has been about? You've been a bastard to me because you like me?"

"Never said it made sense."

"That's it? You think you can just cuff me, say all those things and...what? I'll just bend to your will." She tried to appear forceful, but she was feeling anything but as Gene towered over her. Much to her chagrin, his extreme proximity was making her a bit light-headed and her breathing was becoming annoyingly irregular. She fervently hoped he didn't notice. To try and distract him she continued, "Well I'm sorry to disappoint you Guv, but I will not b-" Gene cut her off with a searing kiss. He wouldn't have normally been so bold but his sex-addled brain wasn't working properly; all he could see was his Bolly, cuffed and at his mercy. Besides, he'd seen her reaction when he was telling her what he wanted to do to her. This fight back now; it was just a ruse. She wanted this. It took a couple of seconds and a swipe of his tongue over her lips to get her to submit to the kiss, but when she did, it was wonderful. Passion raged within them both as their tongues duelled for dominance. Gene pulled away and tugged at the belt tying her robe together. It came loose and fell open, exposing her body to him.

"Yer know Bolls, Yer've been a very naughty girl," he told her gruffly. Her breath caught in her throat but she managed to murmur softly,

"I h-have?"

"Yes, yer 'ave. The number o' insults you've thrown my way over the past couple o' months is disgraceful."

"You deserved them. Every last one," she countered. He put a finger up to her lips to silence her,

"Not to mention settin' a bad example to the rest of the team and walkin' out in the middle of the day!"

"Oh, because you'd never dream of doing anything like that?" she asked sarcastically, shooting him an insolent look.

"Hmph! Unrepentant as usual."

"What are you going to do about it, _Guv_?" she challenged. She knew she was riling him and she knew she probably shouldn't. But Alex Drake had never been one for doing what she should. Her teasing had the desired effect and his next words sent a shiver down her spine.

"I will not tolerate insubordination in my team. Time ter teach you who's boss DI Drake!" The threatening look he gave her made gooseflesh ripple deliciously over her skin. Before she had a chance to utter another word he lifted his hand to tweak one of her nipples to emphasise his point. "Yer'll do exactly as I tell yer. Understand?" Alex glared at him. determined that she would not bow to him. "I mean it Alex," he reiterated before bending and sucking her nipple into his mouth. Alex groaned and felt wetness flood her sex. He pulled back and stood up much too soon for her liking though,

"Geeeene!" she pleaded, hating how desperate she sounded, but he just shook his head.

"Not yet; yer've not earned it yet. Kneel down; you've got work ter do." Alex's eye widened as the meaning behind his words sunk in. Normally, would have been appalled at being order to do such a thing but Gene seemed to have awoken something inside her. She did as he instructed, sinking to her knees. Gene's hands moved to his belt and, slowly, he unfastened it and pulled it from through the hoops. Alex looked up at him as he moved to undo his fly and she licked her lips. Gene was not impressed by her obvious show of disrespect; it was almost as if she was goading him. He pulled her head back by her hair and growled, "Stop it Drake. This is your last warnin'!" He pushed his trousers down and released his straining erection from the confines of his underwear. "Time ter put that posh mouth o' yours ter work!" he ordered. "An' don't look at me. I don't want ter see your face until yer've finished!" Alex's mouth went dry for a moment and she felt herself growing wetter; her muscles in her vagina clenched and released hungrily. Lowering her gaze to the floor, she leant forward and allowed her lips to brush the flared head of his penis before opening her mouth to take him in. She settled into a rhythm and was elated at the response she was getting from Gene. His hands gripped her hair and he met her strokes with sharp thrusts into her mouth. She smiled around his cock and chanced a glance upward. That was her mistake. She glanced straight into his eyes and anger flashed across his face. He yanked her up by her hair,

"Ow!" she protested.

"Don't you 'ow' me, Drake. What did I tell you? Yet yer still disobey me. I think yer need to be punished DI Drake." Before Alex knew what was happening, Gene had her bent her at the waist, facedown over the arm of her couch. He lifted the robe she was still wearing roughly up over her arse, exposing her rear.

"Gene...what ar-?"

"Bloody dreamt about doin' this ever since I stamped yer arse."

Alex cried out with the first slapping sting of his large hand on her softly-rounded bottom, and she felt strangely drunk with a consuming desire for more. For a moment Gene wondered if he'd taken this whole thing too far; that he'd really hurt her. She dismissed his concerns however, wordlessly giving him permission to continue by lifting her bottom higher in the air, seeking more. He spanked her soundly, and she muffled her wanton cries of pain the sofa cushions, bare breasts pressing through her open robe rubbing against the rough material. After a few moments Gene ceased striking her and lightly caressed her swollen, red buttocks, marvelling at the imprint his hand had left. Not wanting to change the pace of the game too much, he quickly moved on, slipping his hand between her unsteady legs, gathering evidence of her arousal. He laughed wickedly, low in his throat, and pressed his body over her own, murmuring in her ear, "You really are a naughty girl, DI Drake. I think yer enjoyed that a little too much." Gene couldn't believe Alex's reactions to him, if she got off on a little light spanking, what else would she be willing to try?

Breathing in her scent, he lazily sucked her slick juices from his long fingers. Observing his unrestrained, lascivious actions, an involuntary moan issued from her suddenly dry throat. It was Gene's turn to kneel now, Alex trembling in anticipation as she felt his breath brush tantalisingly over her aching flesh. At last she felt Gene's thumbs parting her slickened folds and his hot tongue swirling over her. She cried out at the sensation and this only encouraged him. He moaned in hunger, endlessly licking and nipping, burying his face between her legs. He was ravenous, insatiable; loving the taste of her. The sounds she was making shot straight to Gene's cock, making it even harder than he thought possible. Gene's thumb brushed her clitoris and her thighs quivered. She was close to orgasm.

"Ohhhh God that's good!" She began grinding her crotch into his face, trying to gain some control over her release. Gene quickly put paid to that idea with a quick tug on the chain of the handcuffs to remind her who was in charge. When Gene's tongue began thrusting into her she cried out as the first waves of release washed over her relentlessly. "GEEEEEEENE! Oh God, oh God!" Gene continued his assault on her, unrelenting, riding out the waves with her. No sooner had Alex come down from the dizzy heights of pleasure than Gene stood up, grabbed her hips and plunged his maddeningly hard cock into her dripping opening. She let out a keening moan as she felt her walls stretch to accommodate him. He bent over her, pining her body to the sofa, his smell enveloping her. He moved his mouth to her ear as he began to thrust slowly and swiped his tongue over the lobe.

"You are fuckin' gorgeous. Just knew yer'd be a right little tart in the sack," he growled. His words should have offended her but they didn't. In fact they had the opposite effect, working her into a frenzy. He reached a hand underneath her and began palming her breasts and pinching her nipples as he spoke. "Been imaginin' this since the first time I laid eyes on yer. Yer waltzed in lookin' like a cheap whore an' I could've taken yer right there an then."

"Oh God. I need..."

"What? What do yer need?"

"I..I..."

"Spit it out Drake!" he ordered, his commanding tone back with a vengeance.

"I need it faster. God Gene, pound me. Fuck me." It took all Gene's willpower not to give in to her; he continued with his slow, almost leisurely pace. "Pleeaassee Gene!"

"That's it Drake. Beg me."

"Oh Gene, please. I need you to move faster, harder. I'm begging you! Pleeaassee!" Suddenly, without warning, he grabbed her hips and began to do exactly as she asked. He held her still and pounded into her over and over. A low throaty wail sounded as she reached her second orgasm of the night; a sound that sent Gene tumbling over the edge. He dug his fingers into the soft flesh of her hips to hold himself clamped to her as he jerked his hips and shot his load into her. He collapsed on top of her, taking a moment to recover before he set about releasing her from her confines. He rubbed her wrists and gently massaged her arms, bringing circulation back into them. The tenderness was a stark contrast to what had just taken place. She groaned a relieved groan,

"That was amazing!"

"You were amazin' Bolls. Bloody amazin'." Alex smiled, that was the first time he'd used her nickname since he'd demanded to be let into her flat. It was good to hear it uttered in an affectionate tone. "Question is, 'ave you seen the error o' yer ways?" he asked.

"I think I could be persuaded to be a little nicer to you and a little more relaxed about your way of doing things. Although, I have to say, I'm not sure that using those handcuffs for this is an effective use of Metropolitan Police resources." Gene shook his head, of all the times for her to be thinking about proper procedure.

"I'll make sure I leave 'em at the office next time then shall I?" Alex stood up and rubbed her wrists; the cuffs had begun to pinch near to the end but it was worth the slight pain.

"And who said anything about a repeat performance?" she teased, moving to sit on the sofa.

"Well wi' the way yer were screamin' me name just now, I thought it was a given."

"Hmmph! Well, I suppose when you put it like that..."

"Thought so," he proclaimed, triumphantly, joining her. "Plus, I'm not entirely convinced you won't need a couple more lessons to be truly sorry."

"For what it's worth Gene, I am sorry for the way I've been acting."

"Ferget it. It's probably no less than I deserve. M'sorry too."

"You could have just told me how you felt, you know," she pointed out as she curled up on the couch and leaned into him. "Could have avoided all this."

"The Gene Genie doesn't talk about feelins Bolly. An' anyway, if I'd told yer we wouldn't 'ave got to do what we did just then."

"No, we'd have been doing it a lot sooner."

"Wouldn't 'ave been the same though. Don't think anythin' could top that." Alex lifted her head and kissed him, whilst simultaneously running her hand seductively up his thigh.

"Oh, I don't know about that Gene," she whispered sultrily, "It'll certainly be fun finding out."

"Well can we move this discovery exhibition ter the bloody bedroom, I'm too old ter be shaggin' on sofas." Alex rose and tugged at Gene's hand. He followed her into the bedroom and watched her lay herself spread eagled on the bed, an open invitation for him and he had to ask, "Does this mean yer not transferrin' then?"

"Nope, sorry. Afraid you're stuck with me." As he crawled over her to take a nipple in his mouth, he mumbled a half hearted,

"Bugger!" but they both new he didn't mean it. Things were just getting interesting and after the journey they'd taken to get here, neither would be giving the other up without a fight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Please let me know what you think. I know it's a little bit 'out-there' so I'd appreciate the feedback, good or bad.


End file.
